the legends of undead and night elf
by Radit W.S
Summary: Naruto seorang anak yang selalu dianggap lemah, ternyata memiliki kekuatan sekaligus kutukan
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Legends of Summoner Undeath

Rated: M

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di cerita ini bukan milik saya kecuali tokoh OC

Summary: Naruto seorang anak yang selalu dianggap lemah, ternyata memiliki kekuatan sekalifus kutukan.

Warning: OOC, ABAL, GAJE

"Blabababa"ucapan seseorang

'Blabababa'ucapan di dalam hati

Chapter 1: Prolog

Hidup ini terkadang memang tidak adil. Ya setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Jangan tanya aku siapa kedua orang tuaku, aku pun tidak tahu siapa mereka. Dulu aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di bagian selatan konoha, ya itu dulu sebelum aku diusir dari tempat tersebut. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mereka mengusirku. Saat ini aku sedang bertukar cerita dengan teman baruku namanya Sasuke seorang anak yang ingin sekali membuat sebuah Legenda baru, dari apa yang dia ceritakan, kehidupanku ini tidak seberapa dengan apa yang dia rasakan, Coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kalian selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak kalian. Pastinya kalian marahkan?

 **Keesokan harinya**

Terlihat seorang anak berumur 7 tahun sedang berjalan kesalah satu pohon yang ada di depan rumah yang baru saja dia beli. Anak tersebut memakai baju hitam tangan pendek serta memakai celana hitam pendek (pakaian sasuke waktu kecil, hanya berbeda warnanya saja) yang ternyata adalah tokoh utama kita aka Naruto

"Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun bekerja aku dapat membeli rumah ini juga. Mulai sekarang aku dapat fokus latihan agar dapat menjadi seorang ninja terhebat." Ujar Naruto senang

"Ekh apa itu, bukankah ini gulungan tapi gulungan apa? lebih baik ku buka saja" Ucap Naruto

Lalu dia buka gulungan-gulungan itu, dengan harapan gulungn tersebut adalah gulungan jutsu. 'Pasti hebat jika benda ini memang gulungan jutsu. Ahh tapi mana mungkin ada seorang shinobi yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan gulungan jutsunya.' Ucap Naruto

"horeee" teriak Naruto senang. Ternyata Gulungan tersebut memang benar gulungan jutsu. Dan harus kalian tahu didalam gulungan tersebut ada sekitar 10 jutsu dari berbagai macam jenis, tehnik kontrol cakra, cara mengetahui elemen cakra yang kita miliki serta panduan medic-nin untuk pemula. "tapi sayang aku tidak dapat memakainya" ucap Naruto kecewa

"lebih baik aku simpan dulu di rumah" Ucap Naruto sedih

"Lebih baik aku beritahu Sasuke dulu, kalau aku sudah pindah rumah" Ucap Naruto

 **Skip Time**

"Sudah kukira kau pasti disini Sasuke"ucap Naruto

"hwaaaaaa, kau mengagetkan aku saja Naruto" Ucap Sasuke kesal

"Maaf maaf, aku kesini hanya memberitahumu. Aku pindah rumah" jawab Naruto

"Oh ya, kemana?"Tanya Sasuke

"Di dekat Training Ground 11." jawab Naruto

"Tempat yang bagus, semoga mereka tidak memukulimu lagi ya." ucap Sasuke

" itu yang aku harap."

"Sudah dulu ya, aku sudah capai sekali, Sampai jumpa besok, ja ne."

" Ja ne"

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Tok tok tok

"Naruto apa kau di dalam" ucap seorang.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto

"ini aku Sasuke" jawab seseorang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sasuke

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"kau ini pikun ya, hari ini kan kita harus pergi ke akademi" Jawab Sasuke

"Oh iya, maaf maaf aku lupa akan hal itu. Ayo cepat kita ke akademi, sebenarnya aku malas ke akademi tapi ya sudah kita pergi nanti kita telat " Ucap Naruto

Keduanya pun pergi ke akademi. Sesampainya di Konoha akademi, Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. mereka masuk kedalam kelas yang sama, di kelas tersebut terdapat beberapa murid dari klan-klan besar bahkan calon ahli waris klan-klan konoha. Diantaranya Shikamaru Nara dari klan Nara, Akamichi Choji dari Klan Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka dari klan Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga dari klan Hyuga, Kiba dari klan Inuzuka, Shino dari kkan Aburame, Lalu mereka duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Naruto duduk di sebelah temannya Uchiha Sasuke

Brak

"AWAS INO KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU BODOH" Teriak wanita berambut pink

"KAU YANG AWAS Sakura" Teriak seorang wanita berambut kuning aka Ino

"TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN KAU DUDUK DI SAMPUNG SASUKR-KUN, INO BABI. KARNA SASUKE KUN HANYALAH MILIKKU" Teriak Salura

"TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN FOREHEAD" Teiak Ino

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berebut untuk masuk duluan demi dapat duduk sebangku dengan pujaan hati mereka, wanita berambut pink aka sakura akhirnya dapat masuk, dengan senang ia segera beranjak untuk dapat duduk di dekat pujaan hatinya

"Awas Naruto no Baka menyingkir dari sana. Aku ingin duduk di dekat Sasuke-kun!" perintah Sakura

"Mengapa kau tidak duduk di sebelah kirinya saja" Jawab Naruto

Dengan malu malu ia bejalan mendekati Sasuke Lalu duduk dengan gaya sok imutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang laki laki yang mempunyai ciri, yaitu garis melintang di hidungnya.

"baik anak anak, buka halaman 201 tentang sejarah konoha." jawab sang guru

Tanpa di ketahui oleh semua orang. Terlihat seseorang Pria misterius yang tersenyum sinis melihat pemandangan di depannya

"Master pasti tidak akan senang jika mendengar kabar ini"ucap orang tersebut. Setelah itu orang tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak

Tempat yang Tidak diketahui

Terlihat tiga orang tengah berbicara sangat serius.

"Master, Dia telah muncul." Ucap orang ke satu

"Benarkah, sands" tanya orang yang di sebut master

"Ya master" jawab orang ke satu aka sands

"Dengan ini rencana kita akan segera tercapai. HAHAHAHAHAHA." tawa Master

"Tapi Master, sepertinya rencana kita akan ada sedikit gangguan Master " ucap Sand

"Apa?"

"Pemilik kekuatan Undeath dan night elf muncul, Walau pun si pemilik tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan tersebut." jawab Sands

Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Udara yang dari awal dingin sekarang menjadi semakin dingin, bahkan mencapai 1°C

"Cepat bunuh dia" ucap master marah

"Baik master" jawab Sands

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menguasai kekuatanmu itu…" ucap master.

Kemudian Master dan Sands pun menghilang dengan sebuah portal yang terbuat di atas mereka. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, orang yang sejak awal hanya diam tersenyum mendengar kabar tersebut.

'Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka' ucapnya

TBC

Maaf senpei senpei, ini adalah cerita yang saya publish ulang dari cerita The Legends of Summoner Undeath. Karena saya pikir-pikir kembali saya menemukan beberapa kendala dari cerita tersebut.

Serta saya ingin meminta maaf bila ada yang kecewa atas fic buatan saya.

Dan jika ada kesalahan di Fic saya, jangan segan segan untuk mengomentari apa saja kekurangan yang ada di dalam fic ini lewat review. Sekali lagi saya minta kerja samanya minna

Dan saya juga ingin meminta minna san untuk sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, Like, dan Follow cerita saya

Jadi Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 Night Elf ?

Title: The Legends of Summoner Undeath

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di cerita ini bukan milik saya kecuali tokoh OC

Summary: Naruto seorang anak yang selalu dianggap lemah, ternyata memiliki kekuatan sekalifus kutukan.

Warning: OOC, ABAL, GAJE

"Blabababa"ucapan seseorang

'Blabababa'ucapan di dalam hati

Chapter 2: Night Elf ?

Menurut Sasuke dan Naruto hari ini adalah hari yang sial. Karena entah kenapa, sejak mereka duduk dan memulai pelajaran mereka merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit mereka duduk mereka langsung di suruh oleh sang guru tercinta untuk menjelaskan pelajaran yang kemarin mereka pelajari.

Time Skip: Sepulang sekolah

Di hamparan padang rumput di dalam Shin no mori terlihat dua orang anak yang sedang berlatih melemar suriken sambil bercakap-cakap. Tapi entah kenapa suriken yang mereka lempar selalu saja meleset dari papan target

"Haaaaaaaah kenapa sih tidak kena-kena."ucap Naruto dengan kesal ia lempar suriken yang ia pegang,

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan latihan mereka, tapi tetap saja suriken-suriken yang mereka lempar selalu saja meleset dari sasaran. Tanpa Mereka ketahui, dibalik pohon pohon dekat mereka, ada dua buah bola cahaya, yamg satu berwarna merah dan satu lagi berwarna hitam. memata matai mereka. Lalu kedua bola cahaya tersebut menghilang, yang hitam masuk ke tanah dan yang merah masuk ke dalam pohon di dekatnya.

Slap, tiba tiba suriken yang di lempar sasuke tepat mengenai salah satu papan target. Melihat kejadian tersebut, dengan marah Naruto melempar semua suriken yang ada di tangannya dengan sembarangan, alhasil tidak ada satu suriken pun yang menancap tepat di tengah- tengah papan target.

"Haaaaah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini saja!"Ucap Naruto marah

"Hahahahahaha. Lebih baik kamu akui saja bahwa aku lebih hebat dari kamu, Naruto." Sindir Sasuke

"Tidak akan." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Naruto merasa tidak mengerti mengapa dalam segi akurasi ia selalu saja kalah. Setiap hari ia dan Sasuke selalu berlatih melempar suriken, dan entah kenapa ia selalu saja kalah.

Naruto pov

"Haaaaaahh!" Kenapa akurasi lemparanku selalu saja kalah dari sasuke, setiap kali latihan melempar suriken Sasuke pasti lebih hebat dari pada aku. mungkin aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. 'Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur,

Naruto Pov End

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Naruto melihat sebuah bola cahaya berwarna merah terbang melewati rumahnya. Karena penasaran Naruto mengikuti bola cahaya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mengikuti bola cahaya tersebut Naruto menyadari bahwa cahaya tersebut terbang menuju ke tengah hutan. sesampainya di tengwh hutan Naruto melihat cahaya tersebut masuk ke dalam sebuah pohon yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar, lebih besar dari pada gedung hokage. Naruto sangat yakin ia tahu ini shin no mori.

"Perasaanku di sini, tidak ada pohon sebesar itu. Dan kalau pun ada pasti sudah di ketahui oleh shinobi-shinobi konoha. Hmm ini benar-benar aneh."Ucap Naruto Heran

Dengan penasaran, ia sentuh pohon besar tersebut. Tiba tiba, Naruto merasakan ia di tarik ke dalam pohon tersebut. Dengan panik Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya agar tidak masuk ke dalam pohon yang ada di depannya.

"Ekh kenapa ini, Kenapa pohon ini menarik tanganku. Ada apa inig sebenarnya."Ucap Naruto panik

Karena kalah kuat, ia di tarik ke dalam pohon tersebut. Di dalam pohon tersebut Naruto melihat sebuah sumur serta bola cahaya yang ia kejar.

"Selamat datang my lord." ucap bola cahaya tersebut

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kamu"Tanya Naruto

" Tenang my lord, perkenalkan nama saya Taro. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila saya membuat anda takut, saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda my lord. Kalau boleh hamba tahu siapa nama anda?" Tanya Taro sopan

"Nama saya Naruto." Jawab Naruto

"Pastinya anda bingung di mana anda sekarangkan, dan mengapa hamba memanggil anda my lord."Ucap Taro

Naruto pun hanya dapat diam, karena memang dia memang sangat bingung mengapa ia di panggil my lord. Naruto merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk di panggil my lord.

"Sekarang anda sedang berada di Mother Of Tree, Mother of Tree adalah tempat kekuatan kaum kami berasal, kaum **Night Elf.** Untuk soal mengapa anda sekarang di panggil my lord adalah karena anda telah di pilih oleh Mother of Tree untuk menjadi pemimpin dari kaum Night Elf, untuk itu aku di sini." Jelas Taro

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin kaum Night Elf ketika aku tidak punya kekuatan yang serupa dengan kau?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Untuk soal itu, kau hanya perlu meminum air dari sumur yang ada di sebelahku ini. setelah kau meminum air tersebut kau akan menjadi salah satu dari kami." Jawab Taro

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut Naruto mulai melangkah ke sumur yang ada di dekat Taro. Dengan ragu ia minum air yang ada di sumur tersebut. Tiba tiba sebuah peristiwa yang menurutnya aneh masuk kedalam kepalanya, sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu.

Memories

ketika suatu desa di Kerajaan Lordaeron milik ras manusia diserang oleh gerombolan Orc. Pangeran Arthas selaku anak dari rajaLordaeron pun diutus untuk menangani masalah itu bersama penyihir wanita Jaina Proudmoore dan komandan perang senior Uther the Lightbringer. Setelah Arthas berhasil mengusir gerombolan Orc dan membebaskan penduduk desa, Arthas mulai merasakan adanya keanehan baru seperti adanya serangan dari makhluk mirip mayat hidup dan munculnya wabah misterius di Lordaeron. Semakin lama menyelidiki, Arthas mulai sadar bahwa ada iblis bernama Mal'ganis yang ingin memanfaatkan penduduk ras manusia (Human) sebagai tentara bagi kaumnya.

Arthas akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Mal'ganis melalui pertarungan yang alot, namun Mal'ganis berhasil melarikan diri ke Kutub Utara sehingga Arthas memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Di Kutub Utara, Arthas tanpa sengaja bertemu seseorang bernama Muradin yang sedang berada di Kutub Utara untuk menemukan pedang ajaib yang disebut Frostmourne. Arthas yang terobsesi mengalahkan Mal'ganis pun berusaha mendapatkan Frostmourne walaupun harus menyebabkan Muradin tewas. Arthas akhirnya berhasil membunuh Mal'ganis dengan bantuan pedang Frostmourne, namun tanpa sadar pedang itu juga memengaruhi pikirannya. Ketika tiba kembali di istana Lordaeron, Arthas yang sudah dikuasai pedang itu membunuh ayahnya sendiri sehingga Kerajaan Lordaeron pun tertimpa kekacauan.

Arthas yang baru saja mengkudeta ayahnya sendiri kemudian bertemu oleh iblis lain bernama Tichondrius yang mengatakan bahwa Arthas sudah berhasil melaksanakan misi pertamanya sebagai bagian dari ras Undead. Arthas selanjutnya diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan pemukiman ras High Elf dan mengklaim sumur ajaibnya untuk memperluas kekuasaan Undead dan membangkitkan kembali Kel'Thuzad, pendeta Undead yang dulu dibunuhnya. Melalui Kel'Thuzad, Arthas mengetahui bahwa wabah di Lordaeron merupakan bagian dari rencana ras iblis bernama Burning Legion untuk masuk ke dunia dengan bantuan roh dukun bernama Lich King. Kel'Thuzad juga menjelaskan bahwa ia telah "dipilih" oleh Lich King sebagai salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya melalui pedang Frostmourne tersebut. Arthas dan Kel'Thuzad selanjutnya diperintahkan untuk membukakan gerbang antar dimensi dengan jalan merebut kitab sihir dari Dalaran, basis terakhir Kerajaan Lordaeron. Mereka akhirnya sukses memanggil Archimonde, pemimpin dari Burning Legion dan dengan kekuatannya, Archimonde menghancurkan sisa-sisa Kerajaan Lordaeron.

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, Thrall, pemimpin tertinggi ras Orc, memutuskan untuk mengungsikan rasnya keluar dari tanah Lordaeron usai bertemu seseorang misterius bernama The Prophet (Sang Peramal). Di tengah perjalanan, kapal-kapal mereka terkena badai sehingga rombongan Thrall terpisah dengan rombongan Grom Hellsceam, saudaranya, hingga akhirnya terdampar di Kalimdor, tanah yang belum terjamah. Di Kalimdor, rombongan Thrall bertemu dengan ras manusia banteng bernama Tauren yang belakangan menjadi sahabat mereka. Rombongan Thrall akhirnya bertemu dengan rombongan dari Grom Hellscream yang terlibat peperangan kecil dengan ras manusia yang juga mengungsi ke Kalimdor usai runtuhnya Kerajaan Lordaeron. Thrall menyuruh Grom agar tidak mengganggu ras manusia lebih lanjut, namun Grom mengabaikannya sehingga Thrall menghukum Grom mengumpulkan kayu untuk mendirikan markas.

Grom selanjutnya menebangi begitu banyak pohon sehingga menggunduli sebagian hutan. Ulah Grom menggunduli hutan membuat Cenarius - dewa penjaga hutan Kalimdor - marah sehingga ia menyerang pasukan Grom. Pasukan Grom yang terdesak mencari dan meminum air dari suatu sumur ajaib agar bisa mengalahkan Cenarius, namun ternyata sumur tersebut sudah dikutuk oleh kekuatan iblis. Di saat bersamaan, pasukan Thrall yang dibantu Tauren berhasil mendesak ras manusia, namun tiba-tiba The Prophet muncul kembali dan menyatakan bahwa mereka harus bersatu karena Burning Legion sudah mendekati Kalimdor. Orc dan Human akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja sama memerangi pasukan Grom yang sudah dikuasai iblis sebelum akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Grom. Grom sendiri akhirnya gugur setelah berhasil membunuh Mannoroth, iblis yang sebelumnya mengutuk dirinya dan ras Orc lainnya.

Di saat bersamaan, salah satu pemimpin tertinggi ras Night Elf bernama Tyrande Whisperwind terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan menyadari bahwa ada makhluk-makhluk asing yang masuk ke Kalimdor. Khawatir bahwa mereka hanya akan menyebabkan kekacauan, Tyrande beserta Malfurion - pendeta tertinggi Night Elf - menyuruh rasnya berperang dengan mereka sehingga Night Elf terlibat perang segitiga dengan Burning Legion (Undead) dan koalisi Orc-Human. Di sela-sela peperangan, Tyrande membebaskan Illidan - saudara Malfurion yang dipenjara karena dituduh berkhianat - untuk membantu Night Elf. Illidan yang dibebaskan selanjutnya berhasil membunuh Tichondrius, salah satu jenderal Burning Legion, namun di saat bersamaan ia malah tergoda dengan kekuatan Tichondrius dan kemudian menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri. Malfurion akhirnya mengusir Illidan karena kekuatan barunya dianggap membahayakan ras Night Elf.

Di tengah peperangan antara koalisi Human-Orc dengan Night Elf, The Prophet kembali muncul dan mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya untuk bersatu demi menghentikan rencana jahat dari Burning Legion sambil mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ras Night Elf akhirnya setuju melakukan gencatan senjata dengan Human dan Orc. Ketiga ras itu kemudian mendirikan garis pertahanan terakhir di dekat Pohon Keabadian yang diincar Archimonde untuk menguasai dunia. Peperangan berlangsung begitu sengit, namun pasukan Burning Legion akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan pasukan gabungan ketiga ras tersebut. Di saat bersamaan, Malfurion ternyata memiliki rencana rahasia dengan mengumpulkan roh-roh penunggu hutan sambil mengulur waktu lewat peperangan. Akhirnya, tepat ketika Archimonde siap mengklaim kekuatan pohon tersebut, roh-roh penunggu hutan meledakkan dirinya sehingga Archimonde hancur bersama dengan Pohon Keabadian dan rencana Burning Legion menguasai dunia pun gagal.

TBC

Maaf bila mengecewakan senpei senpei sekalian karena saya mengetik chap ini hanya di saya tidak bisa berlama lama.

dan mohon maaf saya belum bisa membalas Review senpei senpei

Akhir kata Please Review


End file.
